Investment casting foundries form cast components which require removal of the investment by cutting and cleaning operations. The investment casting is placed in a cleaning center and the major portion of the investment is removed or cut by high pressure jets of water. Final cleaning of the investment is done with high pressure water jets. A clamping device is required to clamp and hold the investment casting during the cutting and cleaning steps.